Fantasies Come True
by WOWZAcoolBEANS
Summary: Crow is in love with Kiryu, but is pretty sure that he has no shot. That is, until Kiryu asks Crow to go on a walk with him that turns into something more. Crow/Kiryu, slight Crow/Yusei towards the end.


**Title:** Fantasies Come True

**Synopsis:** Crow is in love with Kiryu, but is pretty sure that he has no shot. That is, until Kiryu asks Crow to go on a walk with him that turns into something more. Crow/Kiryu, slight Crow/Yusei towards the end.

**Rating: **T.

**A/N**: This is… pretty awkward. I really don't know why I wrote it. Oh well, what's done is done and I hope that you enjoy this nonetheless. The ending is sort of bleah, but I'd really appreciate it if you would review. :]

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's because if I did Team Satisfaction would have a much less sexual name.

--

Crow had been a late bloomer.

When he was fourteen he was more interested in fart jokes than the opposite gender. Yusei would dream of his princess that he would rescue from her evil stepmother, but Crow would just laugh. Jack would ogle every pair of breasts that walked by, but Crow would just look at his friend and wonder what their appeal to him was. And when Kiryu would brag about the chick that he took out last night, Crow would just wonder why he would even bother.

Then Crow turned fifteen, and his entire life changed.

Yusei would still dream, Jack would still ogle, and Kiryu would still take out the prettiest girls, but Crow began to notice the reasons _why_, but what Crow didn't understand was _why_ they were doing that with the opposite gender when men were just so damn attractive.

But there was one man who really caught his eye…

Too bad that he was one of his best friends.

Kiryu Kyosuke was always someone that Crow had felt unusually close to, and he never really knew why. He hadn't realized that his heart started to beat a bit faster every time he was near him and his breath would stop short when Kiryu said his name. It wasn't until he was fifteen and saw two guys making out behind the school that he realized that guys could even _do_ that; even if it was sort of a taboo.

But with that one traumatic yet beautiful moment it had become clear to Crow what he was. And he also knew that he could never, _ever_ tell anyone.

Yusei thought that knights should save princesses, and only princesses. Jack was a plain old-fashioned homophobe. And Kiryu was… Kiryu was…

Well, Crow wasn't quite sure what Kiryu was, but with friends like Yusei and Jack there was only one thing that Kiryu was, so Crow tried to forget all about Kiryu and his charming smile.

--

"I'm bored." It was probably the sentence uttered most by Jack Atlus, but this time everyone on Team Satisfaction agreed with him. They were all bored. After having taken out two other duel gangs they were sitting around in the old headquarters of one of them. The gang had been small, only three members, and they weren't very hard to beat. When they were up against small gangs, one of them sat out. Today it was Kiryu's turn.

Kiryu hated it when he was forced to sit out. Starting the gang had been his idea and it made him twitchy when he wasn't allowed to fight with them. Now he was bored and irritated. He just wanted to duel someone to take out his frustration. In the corner he sat shuffling his deck with a bitter look on his face. Sometimes Crow would find his eyes wandering over there to look at Kiryu, only to find that Kiryu's eyes were already on him.

It was both frightening and exhilarating. Of course Crow knew that Kiryu was just in one of his moods and was probably imagining how it would feel like to rip out Crow's guts, but the hope that Crow felt every time he found Kiryu's eyes on him couldn't help but to bubble up just a bit.

Attempting to shake off the feelings that he was holding down, Crow answered Jack's plea of boredom. "Then go do something. No one's making you sit around here." With that, Kiryu popped up from where he had been sitting, as if he had just had an 'eureka!' moment and wanted to express it to the world.

"Come on Crow, we're going for a walk."

Before Crow could reject or even complain about his decision, Kiryu grabbed his hand and was literally dragging him out of the small building that they had been in. "Hey, can you at least let me up!" Crow yelled as he thrashed about, attempting to get Kiryu to let go of him.

With a reluctant sigh Kiryu let his iron grip on Crow's wrist go and let him stand up. While brushing the dirt off of his clothes Crow struggled to get his breath back. Being touched by Kiryu like that had made him feel completely flustered, and it would not be good if he acted like a giddy schoolgirl around the guy who he had a crush on. He refused to let himself be found out that way. If he had to be gay, then he'd be the manliest gay guy that his friends would know.

He couldn't help but to notice, however, how strong Kiryu was and how muscular his arms were.

"Happy now?" Kiryu asked as Crow stood up and looked at him indignantly. An eye roll came from Crow's friend, which hurt Crow more than Kiryu would have probably ever guessed. "Just walk with me for a bit. It won't kill you." With a sigh, Crow gestured to Kiryu as if to tell him to lead the way. The two boys began to walk, but Crow let himself fall behind a few steps. It wasn't that Kiryu was walking too fast or that he himself was annoyed with the other boy, it was just that he could barely breathe.

Team Satisfaction was always together in the group of four; that being said, Crow had spent very little time alone with Kiryu and was… nervous. Crow was Crow, and he'd probably do something to screw this up.

Crow continued to walk with his face turned down towards the sidewalk, willing himself not to say or do anything more stupid than usual. In preoccupying himself with those thoughts, Crow had not noticed that Kiryu had stopped walking, and so he promptly ran into Kiryu's back. "What the hell?!" Crow asked, rubbing his head. "Why'd you stop?"

With a rare smile Kiryu turned around to face Crow. A sickening thought at the back of Crow's brain told him that whatever was coming would not be good; Kiryu did not smile often, and when he did it usually meant someone else was in pain. It wasn't until that moment that Crow thought that perhaps he would have had an easier time being in love with Yusei. Of course Crow knew that he had even less of a shot with him than with Kiryu, but at least he wouldn't be sadistic in bed.

The smile that brought worry to Crow grew bigger on Kiryu's face. "Because we've reached our destination, of course." Before Crow could say something in response Kiryu grabbed his hand and dragged him inside one of the many abandoned buildings that rested in the Satellite. This one looked especially old and grubby, but surprisingly on the inside it was better than most of the buildings around. It wasn't as nice as Martha's house, but it came pretty close. With a curious mind Crow wondered why Kiryu would bring him here.

As Crow looked around Kiryu plopped himself onto a couch that was sitting in the room that they were in. Promptly he fanned himself out, lying back on the surface and with a lazy gleam in his eyes he beckoned Crow over.

"What the hell are you doing?" Crow asked as he crossed his arms over his chest and stuck his nose up. He focused on breathing, in and out, in and out, and in and out…

"Shut up and get over here." The tone of voice made Crow's head snap over to where Kiryu was one more time. The smile was gone and instead Kiryu was looking at him with hungry eyes, the sort of eyes that would tell someone that they wanted them. The sort of eyes that Crow had always imagined Kiryu to have while looking at him. Crow refused to believe this; it was insane and out of character. Kiryu could get any girl that he wanted, he wouldn't want Crow. "What are you waiting for?"

With reluctance Crow walked over to where Kiryu was sitting. Once he got there he opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Kiryu's hands grabbing his shirt and pulling him towards him until Crow was on top of Kiryu on the couch, their lips connected. They stayed this way, exploring each other's mouths and bodies for quite some time. It wasn't exactly how Crow imagined it would be, but it was even better. To be there with Kiryu, just being able to touch his face and feel the heat of his body on his own, was something that was irreplaceable and enjoyable.

After awhile they slowed down and Kiryu took his face away from Crow's. A broad smile was on each of their faces, and their breathing was heavy. Kiryu opened his mouth to speak and Crow waited impatiently for the words to come out. "Crow, I lo-"

"GET UP DAMN YOU."

--

When Crow awoke, he was still in the room with Jack, Yusei and Kiryu. Jack was still complaining about being bored, Yusei was still silent, and Kiryu was still shuffling his cards.

Apparently Crow had fallen asleep.

"Good, you're awake." Jack said with his trademark sneer. Crow rubbed his eyes, attempting to remove the sleep from them and the joy that that dream had brought him. "We thought you were having a freaking orgasm or something."

Crow blushed and stammered to speak. "I-. Um-. You-." Thankfully, salvation from the form of Kiryu interrupting him, came.

"Doesn't matter, not like none of us have had interesting dreams." Kiryu shoved his deck into his duel disk and stood up. "We were just to leave, I've got a date." In his usual boorish manner Jack gave Kiryu a high five.

"Who's the lucky girl this time?" Yusei asked with a quick glance towards Crow.

Kiryu shrugged. "Some gal from the grocery store." He glanced at his watch. "Shit, I'm late, I've gotta go." Jack quickly got up to follow, leaving only Yusei and Crow sitting.

Yusei stared at Crow in that unnerving silent way of his, Crow attempted to ignore it as he gathered his possessions and got ready to leave. Just as Crow was about to exit, Yusei spoke.

"You're not the only person to get his heart broken by Kiryu."

With awe, Crow stared open mouthed at Yusei who was still sitting, looking out the window. He would have never guessed.

"Hey, wanna go grab some dinner?" The words were out of his mouth before he could even think. Yusei shrugged and nodded, then stood up and followed Crow out the door.

Crow couldn't help but to think that maybe Yusei would be much less into s and m than Kiryu.


End file.
